A Little Help From a Friend
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. A Little Help From a Friend is a story inspired by The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Plot A Little Help From a Friend begins by introducing Simba, the king of the Pride Lands, and his daughter, Kiara. At the start of the story, Kiara is shaking her father awake and begging him to take her on a walk around the kingdom. Groggily, Simba awakes, and the two exit the cavern to immediately run into Timon and Pumbaa. At the sight of her two infamous babysitters, Kiara becomes frustrated, as she knows how overprotective her father can be. However, before Simba can assign Timon and Pumbaa a task, Zazu flutters up to the king and announces that Outsiders have been spotted in the Pride Lands near the western canyon. With such news, Simba is forced to cut the walk short. Before leaving, he instructs Kiara to stay near Pride Rock with Timon and Pumbaa beside her at all times. Disappointed, Kiara begins to plot a way to get away from her babysitters so she can go to the western canyon herself. With a devious plot forming in her head, the young cub leads Timon and Pumbaa away from the shelter of Pride Rock. As the trio make their way through the forest, Timon and Pumbaa begin to search the foliage for grubs, completely forgetting about their duty to oversee Kiara. Taking advantage of the situation, the small cub sneaks away. No sooner has she escaped, however, when a strange cub tackles her to the ground. At first, the two don't recognize each other, but then Kiara identifies the cub as her old playmate, Kovu. The princess is delighted and proceeds to invite her friend to come to the canyon with her so they can watch her father drive away the Outsiders together. To her disappointment, Kovu declines the offer. Dejectedly, Kiara begins to walk away, but then she realizes that it would be much more fun to stay and play with Kovu, so she turns around and starts up a game of tag with her former playmate. As the cubs are playing, Kiara hears Pumbaa cry out for help. The two friends immediately race to the source of the voice and find that Timon is hanging unconscious from a vine in a tree. Quickly, the two formulate a plan. While Kovu climbs up the tree and frees Timon, Kiara clambers onto Pumbaa's back and catches the meerkat as he falls. After laying Timon gently in Pumbaa's tusks, Kiara bids her friend farewell, as they both agree that he would not be welcome in the Pride Lands. On the way back to Pride Rock, Timon revives and thanks Kiara for saving his life. The three friends then agree not to tell anyone about their encounter with Kovu but to merely mention him as a friend. The story is later recounted to Simba, who praises his daughter for her quick thinking. Kiara accepts the thanks and then adds cheekily that many things are possible if only with a little help from a friend. Pages HelpfromFriend.png hff2.png HFF3.png tff4.png tff5.png tff6.png tff7.png tff8.png tff9.png tff10.png tff11.png tff12.png tff13.png tfffinish14.png Category:Books Category:Media